A Few Years Back
by Ziggurat Rolsovitch
Summary: Mulder and Scully as teenagers. Scully has just moved to a new school and in an empty hall met 'Spooky Mulder' but she realizes there's something about him. Something strange that she wants to know about. Something he's hiding. Will she find out what?
1. First day of high school

I've changed some things to make this story fit my version of F. M and D. S's younger days. I know, I know. It's been done a billon times, but this is my version.  
Things are a bit different. And if you don't like it… too .

I do not own the X-Files! Chris Carter does. We all know that by now.

It was perfect weather for late September... Not too long ago someone had tried to take Samantha Mulder's sister, but Mulder had stopped him.  
He'd gotten his fathers gun and shot. He'd killed a man, and he hadn't been the same ever since. The man he'd killed turned out to be his father's friend K.G.B. Spender.

His father hadn't forgiven him yet, and he said he never would. He was distraught, and he hadn't been able to deal with it. Therefore, his mother put him in therapy. It was all over school. He was the talk of the whole high school and he hated it. He was called spooky as it was; now they called him a 'Killer'. He walked into Mr. Henson's office. Mr. Henson was his therapist.

"Who's that?" a girl asked.

"Who's who?"

"Him."

"Oh! That's Spooky Mulder."

"What?"

"Fox Mulder."

"The guy who killed an FBI Agent?"

"Yeah. That's him. I'd stay away from him if I were you."

"Why do they call him Spooky?"

"He's weird!"

"Oh…"

"How are you feeling Fox?" Mr. Henson asked. No answer. "Hm… would you like to talk to me about what happened that night when you killed Mr. Spender?" still no answer. "Fox? Why did you kill him?"

"… Because… he was going to take Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"He tried to take her. I don't know what he wanted. I was only trying to protect her. Honest!"

"I believe you Fox. What did you feel when you found out it was Mr. Spender."

"Sick."

"Sick? Ok," Mr. Henson paused to write something down on a paper. "How are you feeling now?" no answer again. "What did you father say?"  
Mulder looked at him then back to the floor. Mr. Henson stood and Mulder flinched as if getting ready to be hit. Mr. Henson noticed. "Fox… did you're father hurt you?"

"…He… no."

"Tell the truth now Fox."

"He didn't use to…" he trailed off.

"He didn't beat you until now?"

"He blames me…" he said. His soft voice quiet.

"He blames you? How does he hurt you Fox?" no answer. "Does he use his fist, or a belt or-"

"both."

"Both? Ok. What about Samantha? Does he hurt her too?"

"No, just me. He would never hurt Samantha, he loves her. I know he loves me, but-"

"but what, Fox?"

"No… never mind."

"Fox, I'd like to have a look at you're wounds."

"Huh?" he deadpanned.

"Don't dissociate. Ok, now… Fox, I want you to have a good long cry and let it all out. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm not aloud to cry."

"Why?"

"He says it's a sign of weakness… I'm not weak."

"I know you're not. Crying doesn't make you weak. It only makes you human. It will make you feel better. Regardless of what you think it makes you." the bell rang. "Go to class, Fox. You're dismissed."

He walked out slowly and sulked as he went to class. He hadn't been looking and ran into someone; he looked down and was met by soft blue eyes. He tilted his head. Coming to curiosity. He recognized the look in her eyes to be fear. Of course. He was a big bad killer. He looked away in shame.

"You're Fox Mulder right?" she asked. He shook his head 'yes'. "Hi… I'm Dana Scully. I just moved here." she put out her hand and he took it.

"Don't you mean, 'Spooky Mulder'?" he asked.

"No," his eyes lit up. "Um, I have to get to class."

"Oh!" he said then walked away.

Scully sat in the fourth row in the auditorium. A class on human nature. Her first friend in the school Jane was sitting next to her. She looked up and two rows above her Mulder sat by himself. Everyone was seated as far away from him as they could be. He seemed to be fully focused on this subject.  
He tapped his pen repeatedly against his paper. He paused and looked at her, noticing she was staring, she herself hadn't even noticed she kept looking at him. He cocked his head to the side and studied her. She felt uncomfortable with the way he was looking at her. Especially after hearing all the stories. She looked away and at the desk in front of her. Jane must have seen it.

"What?"

"It's him, he keeps looking at me."

"Well you were looking first."

"I guess you're right, but it's giving me the creeps."

"Dana, chill out. I'm sure he won't hurt you or anything." She was 'chilling out'. However, there was something in his eyes that she wasn't sure about. Something she wanted to know. He was hiding something, and she wanted to know what. Wanted to know his side of it.

He got up then sat next to her and she paused and looked at him. His warm breath against the skin on her neck. She looked into his soft hazel eyes. And then saw her friend Jane wasn't next to her. She looked back at him and he moved close to her. His fingers touching her hand and then he kissed her. A passionate kiss fully heated and-

"Ms. Scully! Stop daydreaming!" The teacher said. Oops, she thought. "Did you hear a word I said or do I have to repeat myself?"

She looked at Mulder out of the corner of her eye and saw him tap the side of his head with his pencil.

"Um, memory sir."

"Very good, I suppose you were listening. Now who can tell me about the memory banks of the mind? Robert-"she looked at her paper completely embarrassed about the whole thing. How had that happened? She'd never been known to daydream in class. What was it about this guy?  
"There are also people who have 'photographic memory'.  
They cannot forget anything they see. It's imprinted.  
Science has not come to fully understand why and how some people have this, but we do know many things about it. There are still many things we have yet to lean about the human mind."

the teacher said then looked to the clock on the wall. The bell rang and everyone got up, except Mulder who was writing some things down in his notebook.

"Mr. Mulder. I'd like to have a word with you. So if you could stay a little longer."

"Sure, Mr. Henson." He answered uneasily.

"And Ms. Scully, have a seat in the front." she sat down in the now almost empty auditorium. "Are you having any trouble with being in a new school? I know it's difficult to get used to it. I've done it several times before. Moved to a new school. You seemed to be drifting earlier."

"No, sir. I'm fine. I was just… thinking…"

"Anything interesting enough to be more important then this class?"

"No, sir." Oh, hell yeah that was more interesting then class!

"Alright," he walked in front of the desk she was sitting at. "Listen Dana, I know you're new here, and have more then likely heard the stories about Mr. Mulder. If you will please not hold it against him, I can tell you he's a very pleasant young man. He's been through a lot. He needs a friend right now, and I think maybe you could get through to him. Being his own age and such, and a girl."

"Sir…?"

"He needs help. I'm afraid he may be prone to suicide if he keeps this sulking up." at her confusion, he answered. "I'm his therapist. I know a lot about what go's on with him. And it isn't good."

"Ok, how can I help though?"

"You're working on becoming a doctor, you figure something out."

"But you're the head doctor." at this Mr. Henson laughed.

"Yes, but I can't help if he won't talk to me," he looked up "Mr. Mulder! Come down here." doing as asked he stood in front of Mr. Henson looking at his feet.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mulder asked nervously.

"I've subscribed some medication to help. If you take it you should start to feel a bit better." he stated handing him a pill bottle. "If you're father says anything about it, then tell him to take it up with me."

"Okay." He said and took the bottle he shot a quick glance at Scully. He was discreet about it. He was sure she thought he was crazy by now. She only smiled, causing him to look a second time to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Again, he was discreet about it.

Mr. Henson had noticed. He'd kept quiet about it. Not wanting to embarrass either of them.

"Um, could I go now? My sister and I were going to go out." Scully said.

"Yes, Ms. Scully. You can go now. You too Mr. Mulder." they walked to the door. "Oh, and have a nice weekend."

Later she had met up with her sister Melisa and they were headed to the mall to check things in the new town out. Scully and her sister were sitting on a bench going over the embarrassing part of her day.

"And then I got yelled at by Mr. Henson because I wasn't paying attention… ohh! I can't believe I did that!" Scully complained.

"Sounds embarrassing, Dana. So what? Is he cute?"

"Missy!"

"What? I'm just asking." after a few minutes of quiet. "Is he?"

"Well… yeah actually. He is, but that's not the point. I don't even know why it popped into my head. It was weird. He's weird… he's-"

"Spooky?" Scully sighed. "Oh my God! You've got the hots for him!"

"I do not!"

"He's a senior and you're a freshmen. Do you really want to risk it?"  
(A/N. this is because I counted their ages and when Mulder was eighteen Scully would have been fifteen. Yeah, really)

"I-I don't-maybe," she stuttered. "a-and we don't even know him! Maybe he's not such a bad guy?"

"We don't know that either. I just think you need to be careful around him if you do. You know how the whole freshmen/senior relationships are. The senior guys always want sex. Then they're done."

"Hey, Dana, Missy." Jane said as she found her friends and sat down with them. "Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

"You? We don't even live here and we found it." Missy said.

"Yeah… well… tough." Jane said.

"Guess who's got the hots for that Spooky guy." Missy blurted out.

"Dana? I figured." Jane scoffed.

"What? You did not!" Scully said.

"You were staring at him the whole class. Come on, can you make it more obvious? And to tell the truth I think he likes you. I need to tell you to stay away from him. He killed a guy. You could get killed next!" Jane told her.

"I don't think he's that bad."

"You believe that?"

"I want to believe it."

"Do you?" Missy cut in.

"Yes. Um, if you'll excuse me. I need to use the rest room." she lied. She just needed to get away from these two for a few minutes.  
She came across a young girl with straight long brownish hair. She was sitting by herself and she sighed loudly.

"Is this seat taken?" Scully asked with a smile.

"It was… but not right now. You can sit down." The girl said. She took a seat next to the girl. The girl looked a year younger then herself.

"Why are you by yourself?" Scully asked.

"I'm not. I'm waiting for my stupid brother to get back from going to the bathroom. He's always doing that. I think he's crying again."

"Crying?"

"Yeah…" she said slowly."Do you mind if I wait with you?"

"No."

"Okay, um. By the way I'm Dana."

"Hi, I'm Samantha, but you can call me Sam. Only my mom calls me that or my brother."

"Nice to meet you Sam."

"You too Dana." after a few minutes of small talk. Her 'brother' walked up."What took you so long, buttmunch?" he only smiled and shook his head at his little sisters questioning.

"The usually. I almost got abducted by aliens in the bathroom. Had to fight them off." It was then he looked up and saw Scully. Then he became curious.

"What is it with you and aliens?"

"I don't know. What is it with you and... ponies?"

"Ok, you win," Samantha said and sighed. "This is Dana."

"I know." he said quietly and scuffed his foot on the ground. He was just a nervous school boy.

"This is you're sister?" Scully asked. And Mulder nodded.

"Um, you ready to finish up here yet, Sam?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go. I need to get one more thing."

"Okay."

"Can Dana come with us, Fox?" he looked at Scully. He shrugged.

"Sure. if she wants to." He still didn't make eye contact. He never had, except that once when she first ran into him in the hallway.

"Do you want to come?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Scully and Samantha were fast at becoming friends. They walked side by side. While Mulder trailed behind.

Scully waited outside the store Sam went into. Mulder stood behind her, and looked up. She wasn't facing him. He could indulge in a once over, but then why did he feel so bad about doing it. He felt terrible. He looked back down, and noticed that there was blood on the sleeve of his shirt he went to hid it, but not before Scully saw.

"Are you all right? You're bleeding." her voice laced with a concern he never knew before.

"N-n-no. I-I'm fine." he said. She grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve, but before she could pull it all the way, he grabbed her hand and held it against his chest. "Please, don't."

"Stop. Come on let me see it." He shook his head 'no' and looked into her eyes. A soft blue with worry in them. "Fox." she said. And he tilted his head to the side. He leaned down, his breath on her face, and this time it wasn't a fantasy. It was the real deal.

"Hey. Is he bothering you?" a guy said. Mulder jerked away as if he was doing something that would earn him the death penalty.

"No. he's not." she said.

"Sorry." Mulder whispered. So only, she could hear it.

"I think he is. Why don't you let her go killer." The guy said. And his two friends backed him up.

"I-I wasn't going to hurt her." Mulder said.

"Sure you weren't. Just like, you weren't going to hurt that FBI Agent. What was his name…? Spender?" the man was taunting Mulder. And he was… he was just standing there. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"Leave him alone." Scully said.

"Ohh… I see. She's doing Spooky. Well look who's easy."

"I'm not 'doing' anyone."

"Do you want to be?" the man asked suggestively.

"Hey! That's no way to talk to a lady, Dan." Mulder interrupted. It was the first time she'd heard him really, well… talk. Sure, he said a few things, but not like he just said that. Earlier he'd spoken, but he'd stuttered. This time he hadn't messed up in his speech. He was clearly pissed.

"As if you'd know what to do with a 'lady'." Dan shrugged his Jacket off. "Alright Spooky. Let's do this. I'm gonna have me a little fun." the other two men laughed.

"What are you doing?" Scully yelled. One of Dan's friends grabbed her by the arm, as Dan punched Mulder in the stomach. Hard.

"See the thing about Mulder is… he won't fight back. No matter what you do to him." Dan said as he threw another punch, which knocked him to the ground. He then kicked him in the gut.  
"Stop!" Scully said. He was sitting there taking the hits.

He only laid there as he was kicked. He looked up and saw the disappointment in her eyes at the fact he let Dan hurt him. She shook her head. Right when Dan went to kick him, again he grabbed his leg and tripped him. The guy who had Scully's arm stood with his jaw dropped, then let go and went to help his friend.

He didn't know what to do. He'd never fought back before and now he was starting to regret it as instinct took over him and he couldn't control his anger. Dan's friend jerked Mulder off him by the Jacket. He only stood and stared at Dan whose face was as bloody as his own.

A cop ran over to them and kicked Dan and his friends out. Samantha had just come back and looked at her brother.

"Fox!" she said and hugged him. Only Scully noticed when he winced in pain, but he'd hugged his sister back.

"I'm… ok. Let's go home now." Sam sighed and looked up at her brother."Why do you always let them hurt you?" she asked. She didn't get an answer.

"I won't anymore. I promise." he said. He looked at his shirt that was covered in blood, both his and Dan's.

"Why did they want to beat you up?" Scully asked. Mulder was about to say something, but Sam cut him off, and pulled away from him.

"Because he was mad. When Dan gets mad he takes his anger out on Fox, and my brother always lets him. He never fights him. Only because dad-"

"Sam!" Mulder scolded.

"Well it's true!" Sam complained.

"Fox…" Scully said and watched him shudder. "Does anything feel broken?"

"No…" he stated calmly.

"Fox… we have to go home, or mom will flip if we're not back on time."

"Uh, oh! Yeah, right. Um, ok, bye… Scu-Dana." he choked on the name.

"Bye!" Sam said also.

"Bye guys." Scully said. She noticed as Mulder walked away he limped slightly. He must have gotten his leg hurt when that other guy grabbed him and threw him off his friend. Just then, Missy and Jane came running up to her.

"What happened!" they asked at the same time.

"Nothing." Scully said.

"Did he try to hurt you? Did he! I'll kill him!" Missy said.

"No! He didn't try to hurt me. He… well… those guys wanted to hurt him."

"Who? Dan? He always beats Mulder up. What did he do? I saw him grab you." Jane said.

"He didn't do anything. Honest. Why do they pick on him?"

"Because he can."

"Um, can we go now?" Scully asked.

"Sure Danes." Missy said.

It was Friday she hadn't seen Mulder all week. But she did see Samantha in the lunchroom. She sat next to her.

"Hey, Dana!" Sam said happily. They'd become good friends over the last week. Her friend Jane was talking to Dan at another table and Missy was flirting with some guy across from her.

"Hey, where's you're brother?" Sam didn't answer and looked at her tray of food. She looked sad. "Sam?"

"He… got in trouble for the fight. He's grounded." Scully shook her head and didn't press the she heard Mr. Henson yelling at William Mulder.

"I don't quite care what you 'think' Mr. Mulder. He needs those pills. They weren't the cause of the fight!"

"And I think it was! I want him off those pills!"

"You want him to become suicidal?" Mr. Mulder stood there silent. "William, I don't see how a eighteen year old boy could possible be a cold-blooded killer! Fox told me it was an accident. Stop and think. That man was trying to take you're only daughter and you're son saved her." Mr. Henson said. Then Mr. Mulder stormed off.

"So, Dana," she looked back to Sam. "Are you doing anything tonight, because if not then we're camping out in the backyard. Do you want to come? Please it'll be fun!"

"I'd love to come with, but only if my parents say I can." This was her perfect chance to see how he was doing.

"Okay." The rest of the day went quickly.

"Mom! Do you think they'll let Dana come?"

"Maybe honey." Mrs. Mulder said.

"Dana is coming?" Mulder asked as he'd walked into the kitchen. "Wha… why?"

"Fox, if this is going to be a problem then she doesn't need to come."

"No! It's fine, honest! I just didn't know."

"Fox… I know you've been having feelings, but you can't. You have no idea what you're father would do if he knew."

"I've got a pretty good idea." he muttered under his breath.

"What was that Fox?" Mrs. Mulder asked.

"Nothing ma'am." He said and quickly left the room.

Mulder and Samantha were sitting in the backyard. Mulder was setting up the tent an occasionally cursing when he couldn't get parts of it together.  
He finally got it, after an hour of his father's 'you're not doing it right' speeches. He looked at the tent for a minute.

"Does that look ok?" he asked Sam.

"Looks fine. Why? Did you skip something?"

"No." he said and grumbled.

"Hey." Scully said from the door. He looked up at her almost making eye contact, but something made him look away.

He felt like he was doing something wrong. It wasn't wrong… was it? No, no this was his father talking. Telling him it was wrong. It wasn't wrong. It was natural human behavior. Just like Mr. Henson said.

"Dana!" Sam said. Sam and Scully talked for a while and Mulder only sat at the entrance to the tent staring at the sky. The stars.

"Do you believe in the existence of extraterrestrials?" Mulder asked still looking at the sky.

"Say 'no' Dana. He asks me this all the time. He's crazy." Sam whispered. Scully smiled.

"Well, science hasn't found any proof of any such things… so I'd have to say no." He scoffed and looked at her over his shoulder.

Then back to the sighed loudly and lolled his head back, twisting the muscles and tendons in his neck. Scully was paying more attention then she wanted to be as she looked at the strong muscles tighten under his skin.

"Dad tells him stories about UFO's and aliens all the time. And he totally believes it!" Samantha said.

"I bet he does."

"So? What if I believe it?" he asked still looking at the night sky.

"Oh, nothing." Scully said. He turned around this time and faced her. His eyes met hers and he felt strange about it. A warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked quickly down, she thought he'd gotten scared then his eyes met hers again. He heard his father yell.

"Goddamn it Fox! Get in here! Now!" his eyes showed worry as they were still on hers he then got up and ran to the house.

"W-what'd I do…? Dad?"

"Get in the house."

"Wha-why?"

"Get in the God damned house!" Scully looked at Samantha, who covered her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Fox is in trouble again…"

"For what?"

"I don't know." she said honestly.

"What happens when he's in trouble?" Samantha only shook her head.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"He will be. Dad wouldn't hurt him…" She paused. "Not too bad anyway." She whispered to herself.

TBC...

So what happens next? only I know... he, he, he...


	2. Big trouble and worse trouble

Disclaimer. I do not own the X-Files! Chris Carter does. We all know that already!

"Are you going to cry!" he hit him harder. He bit his hand hard to keep the pain at bay. "You're crying! Girls cry Fox! If you're going to act like a girl I'll treat you like one!"

"I'm not crying! Look dad! Look!"

"Apologize for what you were doing! Apologize, Fox!"

"I-"

"say it!"

"I-I didn't do anything wrong!"

"What!" he hit him harder.

"Mr. Henson…. Said… that… it's-"

"No! Mr. Henson has no idea what he's talking about! I can see it in your eyes when you look at her. It's a bad thing to want Fox. Apologize for it now!" he hit him until he was about to pass out from pain and he dropped to his knees… he whispered something. "What!"

"I'm sorry."

"Good. Good, boy, Fox… now go change you're clothes. You've got blood all over you," he slowly got up. "Hurry!"

He sat down cross-legged at the entrance of the tent.

"Fox! What took so long… and why did you change you're shirt." Sam asked. And he sighed.

"Um… I was helping Dad move the washing machine and spilled bleach on my shirt. So I had to change." He swallowed hard. After a while, Sam had fallen asleep. Mulder still sat at the front of the tent. Scully was lying in her sleeping bag, watching him. She sat up and moved close to him. Her fingers brushed against his arm, he didn't look at her. It took all the will power he had not to look.

"Fox-"

"Please, call me Mulder." he said.

"Mulder, What did he do to you?"

"Um."

"Mr. Henson told me." he looked at her.

"Wha… what'd he tell-" he was cut off.

"Fox!" Samantha yelled. She jumped out of her sleeping bag.

"What is it Sam? Bad dream?" she nodded. "Want me to take you to mom?"

"Yes," he crawled over and she hugged him. "I had the dream with the man that tried to take me."

"It's alright. I stopped him. He can't hurt you now. As long as I'm around, I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." he picked her up. "Will you be ok here for a few minutes?"

"Yeah." Scully said. She could see how much he loved his sister. And he was ready to do anything to protect her and keep her safe.

He had done the only thing he could to protect her and paid the ultimate price for it, but he didn't regret doing it. Of course, he never wanted to kill anyone, but he had no choice. She understood that. Everyone at school made it sound worse then it really was. He took Samantha into the house and a few minutes later came back out by himself.

"She wanted to sleep with mom." he said simply. He sat next to her again. He seemed like he wanted her to keep touching him. She ran her fingers over his arm, and then brushed her lips against his. He gasped."What'd you do that for?"

"Because, I like you."

"But, why?"

"You're different from everyone else."

"I'm not aloud to do this…"

"What did he do to you?" she slipped her hands under his shirt, up his chest running along the iron hard muscles under velvet soft skin. He groaned.

"That feels so good." he whimpered.

"Pay attention. What did he do to you?"

and when he said it felt good, God did it feel good. So different from the rough hands that beat him. Such a soft and gentle touch. He'd never felt anything like it. The only time anyone ever touch him was if they were hitting him.

"He… hurts me." She was only feeling for injuries.

"How?"

"He, oh. He hits me."

"Why?"

"Because I do bad things. I deserve it… I need to be," he groaned again, as her fingers brushed his stomach. Slipping around to his back. "Punished for it." he moved and grasped her, burying his face against her neck as she ran her hands up his back. He gasped again, but this time it was from pain. He looked at her.  
Brushing his lips against hers. She was fighting the need to kiss him back, but she ended up doing it anyway. She grasped the hem of his shirt and pulled up slightly. He broke the kiss and looked at her.

"Let me see it," She said. He pushed her hands away and pulled his shirt off. She hadn't been prepared for how bad it was. "Oh God." she said.  
His eyes widened and he moved to cover himself, but she took his hands and looked at him carefully. He had scars on his back, arms and sides. She traced her fingers over the older ones. Not the fresh ones. She didn't want to hurt him. He was kissing her again then he stopped.  
"What is it, Mulder?"

"I shouldn't be doing this. This is bad. It's so… bad."

"It's okay to want to be close to someone… I saw you writing in you're notebook. What was it?" his fingers slipped under her shirt touching the soft skin on her back. He on the other hand wasn't checking for wounds. He _needed_ to feel this. Needed to feel a soft touch for once.

"Um…" his mind was blank. "I wrote it down… what he said about wanting to be close to someone. That it was ok. That it was only human nature to want it, but I want to do something… it's bad… is it?"

"What?"

"That... I want to do more then touching?"

"There's nothing wrong with it, but I don't think..." She cut herself off. "What does he say to you?"

"He says it's the worst thing you can do to someone… that I'm not even suppose to touch anyone."

"No. it's alright. There's nothing wrong with wanting to do that." he moved over her, by this time she had looked at the scars from years of abuse.

"Even if it's with you?"

"Only if I say it's ok."

"Is it?" She looked him in the eyes seeing the fear. "Yes."

"Oh, please… I-I don't know what to do…"

"It's alright."

"What if I don't do something right…. Or what if I hurt you?"

"You can't hurt me."

"But… I killed someone… you're not afraid of me?"

"No. I don't believe what they say about you." he brushed his brushed his lips against hers softly.

He knew what he was doing and he knew the risks of it, and of being caught, but right now, he didn't care. He needed her. After they only laid there. She was running her fingers up and down his back. Calming him.

"shh." she whispered when she thought she heard a sob escape him.

"I don't ever want to leave you."

"I know."

"Please don't ever leave me."

"I won't leave you."

"I love you." a bold word for someone with serious physiological problems. It must have taken a lot for him to get that out.

She brought her hand up and ran her finger through the thick hair on the back of his neck.

"I love you, Mulder." he pulled her close to him after moving slightly and just held her. He needed her there. Needed to feel her close to him. He buried his face in her shoulder.  
He moved again and lifted his head to look out the exit of the tent. He was worried. He was so scared he was going to be caught, but he didn't regret it. No, he could never regret it.  
He was feeling so good now. He sighed loudly. "What?" she asked.

"I-I… uh, um. I didn't… hurt… you?" he asked nervously.

"No. I'm fine." he gave her a look. "Honest, Mulder."

"Alright." He moved over her again, and kissed her. "I've never loved anyone like this before. It feels… I feel like I've got butterflies in my stomach."

"Oh?"

"But it's a good thing." he said quickly.

"I know." she said laughing at the fact he was scared still. "I feel it too."

"Is that normal?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so there's nothing wrong with me then." she ran her hand along his jaw and he turned into her touch. Then he felt a jerk at his shoulder. Uh, oh. He'd been caught.

"Fox! What the hell do you think you doing!" his father yelled as he threw him into the ground and kicked him. He took a hard long thought and knew what he had to do. He was tired of it and he lost his cool like he'd never done before. He got up and moved out of the way of the on coming hit. "You need to be punished boy!"

"No! I didn't do anything wrong."

"Boy!" his father yelled and was about to hit him when Mulder caught his hand.

"I'm leaving."

"If you leave then don't you come back?"

"I won't." He said and grabbed his shirt from the tent. Scully followed him as he walked away down the darkened street. It was a few minutes when they were far enough away not to be heard.

"Mulder, I'm sorry."

"Why? For helping, me be able to stand up for myself? No. don't be sorry. I was bound to leave anyway. You just helped me see that."

"You'll need a place to stay. You can stay with me…"

"Ha! My father will call them and tell them what happened. You think they'll want me to stay then?"

"This is all my fault."

"Please don't say things like that. I don't want you to feel guilty for what happened back there."

"Well… what are you going to do now?"

"Go home, Scully."

"But-"

"Go home." He'd stopped and looked at her by now. He sighed. "I'm fine honest… I feel really good for once in my life. You did that for me. Please don't feel guilty for that."

"Alright."

"I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah… where are you going?" she asked as he walked away. He paused and sighed. Then looked up.

"Home." was all he said before he disappeared into the darkness of the night.  
She had no idea what he was talking about when he said 'home'. It hadn't made a bit of sense. It didn't matter. She'd see him tomorrow.

It was the next morning at school when Mr. Henson called her into his office. She saw him then. Sitting fidgeting on the couch, he was sitting on.

"Ms. Scully. Glad you could stop by." he grabbed a file. "I'd like if you could sit through this session. Think of it as support for Fox." Mr. Henson said. She looked at Mulder he still looked nervous.

"Ok…" she said slowly.

"I don't mean to put you in an awkward position, but he won't speak with me." Mr. Henson said.

"I-I don't see w-why I have to do this." Mulder said as he shifted in his seat.

"Fox… you know why you have to do it." Mr. Henson said.

"If you don't mind my asking… why is that?" Scully asked. Mulder looked at her with fear in his eyes.  
There was something going on with him. She'd known from the start. So maybe now she'd find out what.

"Well, actually… I'm not able to tell you unless he feels comfortable with it." Mr. Henson said with a hint of secrecy in his voice. Which she was sure he was trying to keep out. He sighed then continued. "Fox…" Mulder groaned at the use of his first name. "Would you like me to call you by you're middle name then?" he shook his head. Mr. Henson sighed again. "Aright, _Mulder_. Would it be ok if she knew why you're here?"

"I… um, I-I guess… it'd be ok… then… um."

"He's here for a few reasons actually. The main one is his mother caught him trying to shoot himself with his father's gun, the second… he's been depressed since it happened." Mr. Henson finished. And Mulder sighed again.

"Mulder…" Scully said slowly. He looked away from here.

"Are you angry, Mulder?" Mr. Henson asked. No answer. "Mulder. We can't get anywhere in this if you don't talk to me. Confide in me."

"If you want me to leave Mulder I-" He cut her off.

"No. No, it's fine." he said. She walked over slowly and sat down next to him. "Where'd you go last night?" she asked.

"Um… our old summer house. My dad never goes there anymore… I don't know why… um. He said I could stay there, but he didn't want to see me, unless it's to say I'm sorry." he said looking at some blank spot on the floor.

"Mulder. Let's start the session, please."

"Ok." Mulder said.

"First let's go over what happened the night you shot Mr. Spender," he grabbed a folder and opened it. "Well… let's see… tell me about it."

"um." he was silent.

"Let's try something different. Ms. Scully come sit over here," Mr. Henson said. "Fox." he groaned. "Mulder… close you're eyes and tell me exactly what happened. Go back to that night. Count back wards from ten, and tell me what happened."

"Why do I need to-"

"Humor me Mr. Mulder."

"Ok…" he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Where are you?"

"Um… the living room."

"What's happing?"

"My Sister and I are arguing."

"About what?"

"Uh, about… I can't remember."

"Think."

"Ok… she… keeps yelling at me because I let her beat me at a game." blood was soaking through his shirtsleeve.

"Mul-" Scully said, but was cut off by Mr. Henson."Shh… let it happen."

"Oh… God… please… he's… gonna kill her..."

"Who? Who is he?"

"I… name… uh… Lee…"

"His name is Lee?" no answer. only a shake of the head. 'Yes'. "Who is Lee? What does he want?"

"He… um… he want's… oh."

"What does he want?"

"He..."

"Yes?"

"He want's… no."

"Fox!"

"I… uh… no."

"What?"

"I… don't know. He doesn't tell me…" he stood up from the couch. Then sighed loudly and sat back down abruptly. Mr. Henson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Fox. Are you sure?"

"Yes. It hurts…"

"It hurt? Where?"

"My arm hurts… my stomach."

"Fox… take you're shirt off for me. Let's see it." he didn't question this time only did as asked. He pulled his shirt off with difficulty.  
He sighed and looked up, but not as too meet either of their eyes. His wounds were bleeding profoundly. Mr. Henson got up and grabbed an aid kit for him. He was going to clean the wounds when Mulder jumped and jerked away from him. "Ms. Scully. Could you?"

"Yeah." she grabbed it from him and sat down next to Mulder. He refused to look at anyone. "You ok?" he finally looked at her. His eyes soft with so much pain in them.

"Yeah…" he said. His voice had come out hoarser then he'd intended.

"These weren't bleeding last night… did you-"

"No. I didn't do anything to them… I don't know why, but they bleed sometimes." she brushed an antibacterial pad over the open cuts. She paused when he winced. "It's ok." he whispered. He was getting emotional. He was teetering on the brink of crying, but he was holding back from it.

"Are you sure I didn't-"

"No." he sighed. He did that a lot.

"You can go now, Mulder. This session is over. Go get yourself some lunch." Mr. Henson said as he looked over Mulder's file. They walked out the door, but not before hearing an interested 'hmm' from Mr. Henson. She saw Mulder's eyes widen.

"That can't be good." he said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"Cause… well… just 'cause." he shrugged.

"Alright." she decided to leave it at that.

Scully sat down in the lunchroom. She sat next to her sister. Since Mulder said, he'd be there in a minute and she could go ahead.

"Well you look pretty happy." her sister said.

"Um… well because I am." She answered.

"Do tell, oh sister of mine."

"I've been hanging out with Mulder… and well you know. He's not that bad. He's actually really nice."

"Oh, my God. You didn't!"

"What?"

"Uhh..."

"Wha… how did you know?"

"Women know these things… oh my God you slept with him! You've only known him for a week!"

"Shh! Missy! I don't want the whole school to know."

"Well they'll find out sometime."

"Not if we keep quiet."

"I've tried that. No matter how careful you are eventually someone will figure it out."

"Well… I've got bigger problems then that anyways."

"Dana!"

"Shh."

"You didn't use anything?"

"How the hell do you know all this?"

"I told you-"

"women know these things. Yeah, yeah."

"Do you think you're…?"

"I don't know. I don't think so."

"Are you going to tell him?"

"Not unless I'm sure there's something to tell." Mulder finally sat down next to her and sighed. "You ok?" She asked him and set her hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." He said absently.

"Um, Mulder this is my sister Melisa." he looked up at her for a minute then back down.

"Um, hi Mulder?" Melisa said. He was silent for a moment then managed to squeak out a 'hi'.

"Mulder? Are you alright? You seem…" Scully asked.

"No. um, yes… I'm fine." He lunch bell rang. Mulder looked towards the door then back down at his hands in his lap. She thought of something that might or at least she hoped would make him feel better.

"I'll see you later?" she said then brushed her lips against his then got up and left. He sat there for a moment, then smiled softly before he hid it again.

"So… you and my sister huh?" Melisa said.

"Um… yeah. Wha… what… does she… say anything… about me?"

"Yes, she does."

"Good things… Or bad?"

"Actually good. Are you worried?"

"Kind of… no-nobody's ever treated me like this before…"

"And you wonder if it's fake? I can assure you my sister would never do anything like that."

"She wouldn't…" he looked over and saw his arm was bleeding. "I-I gotta go." he said and got up.

Melisa saw her sister and hurried to catch up with her.

"Hey! Did you find out anything?" She asked Dana quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Baby free. I'm glad I don't have to break that kind of news to him. He's had it tough enough. I can't add to it."

"Yeah. I talked to him yesterday in the lunchroom. He asked if you talked about him. I told him you said good things."

"He's soo… insecure. I feel bad for him."

"This thing you have with him… it's not pity is it?"

"No!"

"Hey! I was just asking."

"Yeah, but… I do feel bad for him. That's not why I'm with him though."

"Why are you with him?"

"Well… it's hard to explain… I feel safe with him. I don't know."

"Alright. Well. I'll see you later sis. Gotta get to my class."

"Alright, bye." Scully said laughing lightly. She ran right into Dan… uh, oh.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." he said sneering.

"Listen I have to get to class."

"Oh. Class." he grabbed her arm and kissed her.

She hit him. Then he stopped and looked up and smiled. She looked to where he was looking. A very hurt looking Mulder stood there. He had tears in his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. He only stood there as his heart broke into a million tiny pieces. His book bag that was slung over his shoulder sank down lower. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Mulder," He turned and took off running down the hall. "Mulder, wait!" Dan busted out laughing. "You stupid ass! Do you have any idea how bad you hurt him?"

"To be frank I don't give a shit." she took off to find him.

She had to explain this. She wondered how bad he was hurting and wished he hadn't seen it.

He was in the bathroom puking his guts out. He knew it was too good to be true. Just knew it. Everyone lied to him and hurt him. His father had been right, she had hurt him. He slowly got up and decided to go home.

He stood at the door and raised his fist to knock. His father opened the door.

"What the hell are you doing back here!" his father spat out. Mulder looked down in shame.

"You were right dad… she lied to me… she hurt me."

"There, there, Fox. I told you she'd do that. I was right. You want to come home?" Mulder nodded slowly. Everything was a lie. "Very well. You know the punishment for this?"

"Yes…"

"Go into the bathroom. Now!" he stepped through the doorway.

"Fox!" Sam said.

"Not now Samantha!" his father yelled.

He needed to hurt, needed to feel pain. He needed to be punished. He wanted to feel pain. It was why he came back. He wanted so badly for the pain on the inside to stop, maybe. Just maybe if he hurt on the outside the pain on the inside would go away.

TBC….

Last part of the chapter. So… does Scully get to explain what happened? Does Mulder get stuck with his dad again? Is she pregnant? What happens? You'll have to leave a message and let me know if I should continue.


	3. How much more trouble can there be?

Disclaimer. I do not own the X-Files! Chris Carter does. We all know that by now.

It had been a week and she hadn't found Mulder. She was beginning to get worried. What if he had finally killed himself? All those worries were thrown out the window when she saw him sitting under a tree in the courtyard. Apparently asleep. She got close and gasped.  
His face was bruised. A black eye, a busted lip and a cut above his eye and another bruise on his jaw.

"Mulder." he opened his eyes and moved away from her. "Mulder…"

"Leave me alone." He voice was hoarse. He spit some blood onto the ground and looked away from her.

"What happened?" no answer. "You went back. Why did you go back?" he still said nothing and she was getting worried.  
"Mulder, please… you're scaring Me." He gave no answer, but he didn't want her to be scared. He didn't look at her, but he reached his hand out and grasped hers.  
She took the time to notice his other hand that lay lazily at his side was black and blue. His fingers were broken.

"I-I d-didn't mean… to, to scare you." He stuttered.

"What happened to you?" He got up and walked away. "Mulder!"

"Leave me alone!"

"No. You're fingers are broken and they need to be taken care of." He looked at her then down at the ground.

"No, I deserve it." He whispered.

"You don't deserve to be treated like that! Why do you let him do that to you?" Yet again not answer. "Mulder! Talk to me like a normal human being!"

"Why! You don't even care about me! Why should you care what he does…" He was hurting and not just physically.

"How could you say that? After everything..." she trailed off and took a step closer to him. She pressed her hand against his jaw to get him to look at her, but he closed his eyes. "Mulder, I love you." he gasped and opened his eyes to look at her.

"But… no... you don't. You love Dan."

"I don't. He kissed me. I didn't want him to. What _he_ did was bad. Okay?" she moved closer to him until she was only a breath away. His breathing caught in his throat.

"Wait… there are people here… they'll know if you do this."

"I don't care." she kissed him. He whimpered.

"No! No… you can do so much better without me. I can't let you throw you're life away for a loser like me."

"Mulder…"

"Goodbye, Scully. Thank you… for believing in me when no one else did. I can't thank you enough." she grasped his hand, but he pulled it away and left her standing there.

Again, she was left with him out of her life. A week had passed and he'd avoided her. She wanted to cry every time she saw him. She walked through the empty school hallway getting ready to go home. When Dan stepped in front of her.

"What do you want?" she asked annoyed.

"A little… fun." he grabbed her arm.

"Let go!"

"Not until I'm done with you."

"Dan! Let me go!" he pushed her against the wall. She hit him a few times before he grabbed her other hand.

"Where shall I start? Hm, hm…"

"Stop!"He smiled then looked up then down.

She thought she was done for. Until Dan was knocked to the ground taking her with him. She hit her head on the floor and shut her eyes tightly against the pain when she looked she saw Mulder chocking Dan out.  
Until Dan got the upper hand and bashed Mulder's, head into the fountain and caused him to cut a big gash in the back of his head. He was disoriented and barely saw the knife Dan had. She closed her eyes again and couldn't look. Until she heard a yelp of pain from Mulder and saw, Dan had dug it into his shoulder. Mulder brought his elbow across and it hit Dan in the face causing him to hit his head against the wall and knocked him out.

Mulder sat on his knees for a minute trying to get his bearings back. He moved over to Scully to check on her she sat up and looked at him. He reached out to see the small cut on her chin, but she pulled away. He jerked the knife from his shoulder and dropped it next to him. It hit the floor with a dull clatter.

"Are you ok… Scully?"

"Leave me alone Mulder."

"But…"

"Leave me alone!" he stood and backed away from her. Maybe if he gave her a minute to think. He watched her waiting for her to think clearly.

She only stayed where she was on the floor and cried. He fought the urge to hold her. His vision was becoming dark and he squinted.  
It was fuzzy and was in her own sea of emotions when she heard a loud thud against the floor. She looked over and saw Mulder had passed out from blood loss.  
She had yelled at him and told him to leave her alone when he needed medical attention. She was too self-centered to see he needed her help.

She hurried to his side and checked his pulse it was weak and his breathing was coming in short gasps. The cut on the back of his skull was bleeding profoundly. As luck would have it, the school's janitor heard the noise and came running. He called for help.

She stayed by his side to make sure he was well enough.  
He just needed a few stitches in his shoulder and the back of his skull and to stay over night, but that was it. As for Dan well… he was in a whole lot of trouble. The investigating officer was Zim Hendricks. One of the meanest cops in town. tough luck, she'd thought.

It was Monday Scully was in a hurry to get home. She was a bit uneasy of going home in the dimly lit hallway after what happened last time. She turned a corner and ran right into Mulder. He looked at her.

"c-c-can we talk?" He asked. No we can't talk I have to be home early she thought then thought about what he'd done for her. She sighed.

"Yes."

"Um… how are you feeling? Are you better?"

"I should be asking you that. I'm fine."

"Me t-too. I know what I said a few weeks ago, but… you kinda get into trouble even without me… so… would… _could _you consider giving me a second chance?"

"Mulder…"

"You don't have to… I-I mean you don't owe me anything… I know I don't deserve it. Forget I even asked."

"No… I… Mulder. Thank you."

"For what?"

"You saved me."

"And you saved me. So we're even. I don't w-want you to think you owe me and that you have to do this."

"No. if uh… we can just be friends…"

"Oh… ok." He turned to leave. Not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes.

"Mulder," he stopped and looked at her. "You didn't let me finish. If we can just be friends it's great, but if we can be more it's perfect." she set her hand against his arm and he shuddered. She smiled. "I'm going to have to break you in again, huh?"

"Sorry. It's just… I'm not use to you touching me anymore."

"I know."

"I don't want you to leave me right now."

"I have to go home…"

"Come home with me?"

"I…" she sighed. "I'll have to call my mom and tell her I'm staying with a friend."

"Okay… well… you don't have to…"

"I want to." She said and he didn't say anything.

The room was dark when she stepped into the house. The warm air pushing away the brisk October breeze.  
The house had a nice view of the ocean. The sun setting reflected off the water making it sparkle. You could see it trough the huge glass windows in the living room.  
She felt Mulder put his arms around her from behind and pull her back into him. He kissed her then let her go and took her coat and she heard the dull thud of it against the hardwood floor. Then the sounds of it rustle as he picked it back up. She suppressed a laugh when she realized he'd missed the couch. He scoffed then turned the lights in the kitchen on. He turned to face her and she smiled then brushed a kiss across his lips. He smiled too, a rarity in itself. He looked out the window and sighed.

"Look."

"The sun set?"

"Um, hm. They're never the same. _never_." he said and hugged her.

"So…"

"Uh, oh." He sighed and looked down at her.

"Shush! It's nothing bad. I just wanted to know when you left again."

"Oh… um. After you talked to me outside in the courtyard and said, I didn't deserve to be treated like that… I guess… I realized you were right. Even if you had betrayed me, ah! Shush!" He said when she made a face. "I know _now_… that you didn't lie to me. I won't go back this time."

"I'm sorry you got hurt like that. I wish you hadn't walked up right at that moment and rather the moment when I hit him."

"You hit him? You're right I wish I'd saw that part."

"Mm. I bet you do."

"Hmm."

She lie in bed with him brushing her fingers across his chest, and he maintained eye contact, not once did he brake it. She brushed his dark hair back. He was getting tired though, and so was she. Eventually they'd have to fall asleep. Especially after the physical exertion that happened a little bit ago.

"Mulder?"

"Hm?"

"Why did you help me that day in the auditorium?"

"Umm... What do you mean?"

"You didn't know me, but you helped me when Mr. Henson asked me about what he was talking about."

"Umm… I… don't know. You seemed nice."

"You write a lot. What do you write?"

"Books…"

"About what?" he smiled at her curiosity. He ran his fingers down her arm.

"Novels actually. I like to write. Maybe I can become a good book writer someday."

"I bet you're a really good writer, Mulder."

"Um, maybe. You can read one of my stories and tell me what you think."

"I'd like that."

"Hmm. Tomorrow." He whispered and drifted into that inviting darkness with her.  
The moonlight reflected off the ocean as the waves crashed across the beach. Brushing across the sand like the way she brushes her lips against his in the darkness of the night. Leaving  
soft smooth sand in its wake. Erasing every trace of the pain that anyone's ever inflected upon him, but only for a moment. Because the wave that washes it away, only last for a moment.

He woke up and felt her moved closer into his side. Maybe if I fake sleep we could stay like this forever, no. not even I'm that naïve. He thought. He let out a breath as she brushed her hand over his stomach. Shit! Busted.

"Stop thinking so much, Mulder."

"I'm… not thinking. Ok maybe a little, but it's not really anything important."

"Um-hm." She raised an eyebrow and looked at him, but decided to leave it be. for the time being.

Scully was walking to school early one morning. She paused when she saw the flashing lights and police officers all over. There was the 'DO NOT CROSS' tap up. Her sister was there and a girl was talking to a cop and crying.

"Melisa! What happened?" she asked.

"Dan was murdered! It's crazy!"

"How?"

"He was shot. By a 22."

"Wha… why do I care what type of gun it was."

"It's the same type that guy you hang out with used to kill that FBI Agent."

"You can't be serious."

"I don't know how else to explain it. Who else could have done it?"

"He couldn't have! He was with me last night."

"Doing what?" silence. "Dana!"

"He didn't do it."

"How do you know that? You barely know _him_."

"I know him enough!"

"You need to stay away from him. What if he tries to kill you?"

"He would never hurt me." Scully said slowly.

"That's just it. You don't know if he would. Do you?"

"He wouldn't! I have to go." she brushed past her accusing sister. Not wanting to hear anymore. She ran into Mulder and he looked at her.

"Hey," he said softly. "Did you hear what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Mr. Mule-deer?" an officer asked. He sighed at the misuse of his name then shrugged.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna have to take you in for questioning." the man said.

"I-I… didn't do anything." Mulder said.

"Listen kid I'm just doing my job. I'm gonna need you're coat."

"Why?"

"It's got blood on it. Hand it over."

"Its not-"

"I don't give a shit what you're explanation is. I don't want to hear it. Just give me the damn coat."

"Okay." he said and gave Officer Zim Hendricks his coat. Scully looked at Mulder and he saw it out of the corner out of his eye. He waited until the cop left. "Why'd you look at me like that?" she looked down. "I… you think I did it…?"

"Mulder... I-"

"I should have known. It's my blood on the coat." his voice was emotionless. His eyes cold. She didn't trust him.

"Wha… why?"

"From my dad, Scully." He growled.

"I'm sorry… I-"

"Just… Don't. Okay?"

"Please, don't fight with me."

"Sorry," he sighed. "I'm having problems right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"It's alright." she kissed him and he calmed down, but then got pissed again. He groaned.

"Everyone's staring at us."

"Its fine, Mulder. I don't care."

"But they'll make fun of you like they do me. I don't want that."

"I know you don't, but I'll be fine. Ok?" he calmed again, and this time it stayed.

"Okay."

"Come on." she said and grabbed his hand and pulled him with her. He followed.

He couldn't stay mad at her. Not even when he thought she betrayed him, he couldn't stay mad. He was annoyed. That stupid cop Zim Hendricks came by and told him they found some evidence against him. He hadn't even done anything! And that guy was a real jerk. He had no business being a cop. No business at all. He heard a knock on the door.

"It's open." He said. It was Scully. Of course who else would come to see him? She looked at him and smiled then the smiled disappeared when she saw how worried he looked right now.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um, they say they've got evidence on me. Their saying I killed him. I-I didn't Scully." she didn't answer. Only looked down. "You think I did it! Why?"

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to!" he was getting mad again. She couldn't admit it, but she was wondering if maybe he did do it. He was pacing the room like a caged animal. She had never really been afraid of him before. She hadn't realized how big he was until now. She was like a house cat against a tiger. A very angry tiger. He paused in his pacing and looked at her. "Admit it you think I'm a killer. Just say. Come on. Say it!"

"I'm not going to say it!"

"What are you afraid of? That I'm going to kill you too? Come on say it. Say 'Mulder I think you're a killer'. Huh? Come on!" he stepped closer to her. She was wondering why he was acting so strange. "Say it damn it!" the slap of her hand against his face cut the silence. He looked at her. That was it. He wanted her to hurt him. That was why he did it.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." he looked away from her then walked to the window and put his hands down on the window sill.

"You know what? If you want to get beat then go back to you're dad. Because I'm not doing it!"

"I…" he shook his head. "I'm sorry. I…" he shook his head again. He looked at the table next to the window then back. She saw what he'd been looking at. A bottle of pills Mr. Henson gave him.

"Mulder." she said slowly trying to keep the worry out of her voice, but he'd noticed and turned to look at her over his shoulder then back to the table. He scoffed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I would never dream of it."

"I-I know." she walked up behind him and put her arms around him. A soft gasp of surprise escaped him. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I ever thought you could do anything like that. I know you didn't do It." he sighed and set his hands against hers that were on his stomach.

"I… don't know what to do anymore."

"They can't arrest you for this if they don't have evidence. I think that cop is just trying to scare you. You have nothing to worry about."

"Hm. Thanks. I'm just tired I guess."

"Me too. We can get some rest if you want."

"No, I'm not able to sleep just yet."

"We could watch a movie then go to bed?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

The movie was almost over and she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He brushed away some hair that had fallen in her face. He lay back and pulled her with him. Carefully though, as not to wake her.

She woke up the next morning to find she was on a very soft and warm… breathing Pillow? Wait a tick… Not a pillow. Mulder. Of course.

There was a knock on the door and he stirred. Then paused before sitting up. She realized he couldn't. He sat up with a small smile on his face. He hardly ever smiled. He got up and opened the door the smile quickly leaving when he saw too men standing there they held out their badges.

"Hello. Agents Livingston and," he pointed to his partner. "McCall."  
"We're here to question you about the murder of Dan Harrison."

TBC….

Uh-oh…. Is Mulder going to be arrested? Or not? What's going on with Scully? Why is she acting so strange? More trouble…Shall I continue?


	4. Apparently a lot more

Disclaimer; I don't own the X-Files!

"Hello. Agents Livingston and," he pointed top his partner. "McCall."  
"We're here to question you about the murder of Dan Harrison."

"Uh, ok… come in." Mulder said slowly. The men stepped in and looked at Scully for a moment then back at Mulder. "Why…. Don't we sit down?"

They sat at the table and Mulder looked down.

"Mr. Muleder… we'd like to ask you a few questions." Agent Livingston said.

"Sure, ask away."

"First of all… how did you know Mr. Harrison?"

"School… well… yeah."

"How were you associated with him?"

"How? Um… we d-didn't really get along too well. So I stayed away from him."

"We heard about the fights you got into with him. His friends say you were forcing yourself on a young lady and they tried to help, but that you attacked Dan when he did."

"I wasn't-"

"Cut the crap Mr. Muleder! I want to know what the hell happened with you and this guy. Did he make you mad because he wouldn't let you get away with hurting her?" McCall cut in.

"No!"

"Am I making you mad? Do you want to kill me?" this McCall guy was annoying.

"I didn't kill him."

"No, but you killed that FBI Agent."

"He was going to hurt my sister."

"How do you know? Maybe he was just there to talk to you."

"No. I know he wasn't."

"How do you know? Huh! How do you know?"

"He wasn't going to talk!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because…" he trailed off. "He's hurt me before."

"How?" Livingston asked.

"My dad let him beat me. He told him it was good for stress." Mulder said.

"How? Did he use anything to-"

"a baseball bat once." Mulder told him and laughed, but there was no humor in it. "A-are we finished?"

"A few more questions. Then we'll be done." Livingston said.

"Listen up! I want the truth. A few of Danny boy's friends say he was talking to this girl and you went nuts and attacked him!" McCall once again cut in.

"No-I- he was going to…"

"He was going to what!"

"He was going to… rape her. I… I had to help her." He whispered the words. He didn't want to speak about it.

"Help her or-"

"Stop. He was helping me!" Scully cut in. the two men looked at her.

"You're the girl?" McCall asked. Livingston looked at Mulder who now had his eyes on her. He knew deep down somewhere that Mulder couldn't have done it. And he was going to do all he could to make sure he didn't get the blame for this.

"Could I ask you a few things?" Livingston asked.

"Yes." Scully said.

"First of all. You say he was helping you?"

"Yeah. He was protecting me."

"What about at the mall. They said he was-"

"No. we were just talking." Livingston's phone went off. He looked at McCall.

"This is it. Let's go." they quickly got up and left. She looked at Mulder who sighed and buried his face in his hands. She kneeled next to him and took his hands away from his face. He was crying.

"Oh, Mulder." She said and hugged him.

"I'm alright. You should go home. You're mom is probable worried." He cleared his throat. "I'll be ok."

"I've got an idea."

"Huh?"

"Just… come on."

"Where are we going?"

"Well it's raining out, you're upset. We're going to wash the troubles away like mom and I use to do when something got me down. And you've got a lot of things that have you down right now. It works trust me. My mom use to say that the rain cleanses the earth and washes everything away and that it would do the same for us."

"But it's the middle of October! The rain is freezing!"

"Well that's why you take a warm shower after."

"But-"

"No 'buts' trust me when I say it'll make you feel better."

"Or make us get sick."

"Hence the warm shower."

"Ok, ok." the second he set foot into that ice cold rain he shivered. Surprisingly it actually made him feel pretty good. Well not physically good, but a psychological good. "Hey. You know you're right. I actually feel pretty good."

"Told you!" they had to yell because the rain was so loud and strong. He really felt good he smiled then just laughed. She paused and looked at him.

The smile she hardly saw. She couldn't help but to smile herself. He looked so peaceful at this moment, not afraid or tense or worried what might happen. He was zoned out now. Unaware of the fact he was shaking from the cold. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her.

"Okay, now it's getting cold. Come on lets go." he didn't question her. He swallowed hard then walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on.  
He then leaned against the counter and closed his eyes. He felt her touch him he hadn't meant to, but he jumped when he felt it."Sorry." he whispered."Its fine," she looked around the room. It looked like nobody had been in it. "The room looks empty."

"This is actually the first time I've been in here since…" he trailed off.

"You haven't been in here? Why?" she watched him swallow hard as he pointed to a spot on the floor. She saw what looked like very faded blood stains all over the floor, the wall and a few cabinets.

"I… don't like to go into the bathroom really… very much."

"You don't come in here?"

"Not… anymore."

"God… What did he do to you."

"You know what he did. He beat me, with anything he had really. Baseball bat, belt, the, uh led pipe under the sink. He made me get in the bathtub to clean the blood off."

"So that's why you won't take baths."

"He made me clean it off the floor. Then uh, if I didn't clean it fast enough he'd beat me some more and I'd have to start from the beginning again."

"You shouldn't have had to go through all that. No one should."

"There's nothing neither you nor I can do to change it. It doesn't really matter anyway."

"Mulder… get you're butt in the shower."

"Sorry, I-I just really don't like to be in here. Or any bathroom for that matter… I mean I guess if I look at it from Mr. Henson's side of view it-" he paused when she gave him a look. "What?"

"Shush." she pulled his soaking wet shirt off and he fussed about trying to get it off. It was always harder to get wet clothes off. He hissed when she brushed against a sore spot on his ribs. "Sorry."

"Enough apologies." she was looking at the scars on his stomach and the yellowish bruises. Some yellowish and some dark purple. He sighed.

"I know I asked before, but is this relationship with you and me out of pity?"

"No. Not with you, Mulder."

"I-I… just think you could do better then me and be happy with someone how isn't afraid of a… damned bathroom. You could do so much better then me."

"I am happy with you."

"But-"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do…"

"You know love you." he looked away. "I don't care what you're Dad says, Mulder… what did he tell you?"

"Like I said. It doesn't matter." He said. His memory went back to all those nights and he backed up father had that look in his eyes.

He wanted to run. No! That'd make it worse. It'd make the beating much worse. The next thing he knew was getting grabbed by the arm and throw against the wall in the bathroom. His mother knew, but she never said anything. She didn't love him, and she'd made it very clear several times to him. He recalled very clear.

"Oh, don't you know that's just make believe? You can't possible believe anyone could love someone that completely. It's impossible, Fox. Impossible." his mother had said.

"Then you don't love me?" He'd asked.

"I couldn't possible love you. Just look at yourself! All bloodied and beat up. Just look. You're a disgrace to this family. Worthless." his father said the same things.

"You're worthless! A worthless dog! Look at you. Pathetic," his father laugh bitterly. "Clean this mess up."

"I'm not worthless, I'm not." He said and slid down the counter and was sitting on the floor. She could see he was remembering. He probable didn't know where he was.

"Mulder… you're not any of that. Can't you see you're worth everything to Me." she sat next to him and held him as he cried.

"Can't you see what I'm doing? I should be stronger then this. Then braking down every five damn minutes. I can't take care of you."

"Don't. Don't do that to yourself. You saved me. Tell me now you can't take care of me. Huh?"

"You're the one taking care of me!"

"If I didn't want to… I'd have left by now. Listen you're absolved of everything you've ever done. Okay? Let it go. The world won't fall apart if you do."

"But I will."

"Then I'll be there to pick up the pieces. You're going to be fine. Come on get up. We're going to get rid of this once and for all. Get in the shower come on. Just wash it away. Come on. Trust me." he stood up and she finally got him into the shower.

He only stood there staring into blank space, but he knew as well as she did that he had to have this brake down and let it go, but he was afraid to let pressed a rag against an open wound, but got no reaction out of him. She kissed the side of his jaw.

"I love you more then anything." he did react to that. He tilted his head slightly to the side. He still didn't quite understand. However he was getting it and he was doing a lot better in understanding. Years of abuse, years without love. She wondered if he'd ever understand. "Mulder."

"Hm?"

"Do they ever hurt Sam?"

"No."

"Are you sure."

"Um hm."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. He just doesn't. And I think mom takes care of her. I remember being in the kitchen with my sister and mom and uh… we were baking cookies I think… yeah that was what it dad found out and beat me for cooking because that was a job for the women. or taking Sam out shopping."

"Wait… you took her anyway."

"Um."

"Why?"

"She's my sister. I'd do anything for her. I've gotta take care of her… someone's got to anyway. Well, mom does sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Dad doesn't go around mom… only when he wants… well. anyway like I said. We're not aloud to associate with that."

"You're with me right now. Does that count?"

"Um…" he was actually thinking about it. "I… don't know."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Promise you'll stop beating yourself up all the time."

"I-"

"Mulder…"

"I can't promise I won't do it ever again, but I'll try not to."

"Okay." she sighed.

"What? Not good enough?"

"No, it's fine. I'm just… never mind."

"You're scared? About….. What? Me getting into trouble over this thing?"

"Kind of..."

"I'll be fine. I can't get in trouble because I didn't do it. No worries?"

"Yeah."

Mulder was sitting on the bed in his boxers that was it. He had a type writer in front of him and he appeared to be thinking. Every once and a while he'd look out the huge bay window besides the bed that overlooked the beach. Yeah this was just fine.

"hmm." a writer at work is a beautiful thing. A ball of fuzz flew at him and he sighed. "Where'd you come from," Scully walked in the room and looked at him. "I knew it."

"I found him wandering outside. He doesn't have any tags. I think he's a stray." she said thoughtfully.

"Well, he can stay here. If he wants that is." he looked again at the midnight lab that stared at him with his pink tongue sticking out to the side. Big brown eyes sparkling. "Are you lost too, buddy?"

"I don't think he'll have a problem with that."

"Yeah." he laughed. "Well, why are you way over there? Is my hair that bad?"

"Yes, its terrible." they both laughed this time. She sat next to him on the bed. He looked at her then back at the dog.

"I've almost finished the book."

"How long have you been writing it?"

"Three years."

"Three?"

"Um, hm."

"That's a long time."

"Yeah."

"Must be boring to sit here so long."

"Actually no. I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it."

"You said you'd let me read it sometime." she said. The dog rolled over. He chuckled.

"When it's finished I promise."

"Okay."

"What's the name?"

"What?" He asked confused. "The dog?"

"You're the one letting him stay. It's you're place. You decide."

"You don't want to-" she cut him off.

"You pick."

"Um… Buddy?" he shrugged.

"Sounds cute." she said.

"Buddy it is then. What do you think?" he was directing the question towards the dog 'Buddy'.  
All he did was wag his tail and roll over again this time off the bed. A few seconds passed until the dog jumped back up and crawled over to them. "I guess that was a yes?" the dog barked. "Scully? Any idea? I don't speak dog."

"I think it's a yes."

"Okay, then. I should probable call him Goofball." the dog did another roll, but this time managed not to roll off the bed. Barely.

"He is goofy, but I like the first one better."

"Yeah, me too." Scully smiled then leaned over and kissed him. "Good luck with him. I've got to go home and talk to get some stuff then talk to Mom." she said and got up.

He set the type writer aside and fell back against the pillows. The dog came to rest next to him. He smiled and reached up and ran his hand through the dog's silky fur.

"When will you be back?" he asked.

"Sometime tomorrow. About… eight?"

"K'." he was staring at an empty spot on the ceiling. Not to inclined as to do much of anything right now.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't like to be alone, but my mom will flip if I stay at a 'friends' house any longer."

"I know."

"Night."

"Mm, night, Scully." he was a little upset, but he'd get over it.  
The dog had rolled over again and was snoring by the time she'd left. Mulder looked at the dog and poked him in the side.

"Listen pal. If I'm gonna let you live under my roof there'll be none of that. Ok? No snoring. I don't do well with snoring." the dog sighed and looked at him with big brown eyes. "Why? Ok, fine. I'll make an acceptation for you, but you have to snore somewhere else. Deal?" the dog barked.  
"Okay, good." Mulder sat up again and got to work on his writing.

This book was going to be good. He loved his work. He wasn't trying to be was about… four? No, five hours into his work when he looked at Buddy, who sat by the door crying. He set his type writer aside and got up. He sighed when he saw how much it was raining, but a dog's gotta do what a dog's gotta do. He sighed and looked at the dog. The dog was looking at him with wide eyes. Apparently the dog didn't want to go out in the rain either, but he really had to go. Here goes nothing he thought.

Scully walked into her home and went into the kitchen expecting to see her mom, but instead found her sister.

"Hey, Missy." she said.

"Hey. Where've you been?" a long pause.

"With, Mulder."

"Oh…so… how's that going?"

"It's good. He's getting better, but he's still pretty messed up from all the crap he's been through."

"I bet! Everyone is talking at school. About you and… Mulder."

"About what?"

"About you… being… pregnant…"

"What! Missy!"

"I never said anything! Someone had to have heard us talking."

"For God's sake! Do I look pregnant?"

"Are you?"

"No..."

"Are you sure?"

"I've been taking… precautions." Scully said slowly then walked around the table. Her sister looked at her then shrugged.

"Okay… are you going back?"

"Yeah. Is mom still buying the 'I'm staying at a friends' thing?"

"Oh, yeah. She like... totally thinks you are, but…"

"But what?"

"She'll most likely find out."

"I'm not going to be gone that long."

"Sis… listen. I think this guy is really controlling with you. Since you met him you haven't spent any time with you're family. He's isolating you from everyone. You're under a lot of stress when you're around him. I don't want to see my younger sister-"

"Stop. Okay... He… I love him. He wouldn't do that to me."

"I don't think he's doing it on purpose, but he's doing it. And you're falling right into it. You need to get away from him."

"I can't do that to him! You don't understand. I need him just as much as he needs me."

"Danes… if you stay with him… how are you going to get into the field of medicine like you wanted?"

"I don't know. I'll figure it out, but not now."

"I know you don't feel like this now, but I'm only thinking about you and you're life. He can't ever protect or take care of you like a normal-"

"He saved me. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"It does, but Danes, just think about It." she watched as Scully left the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

It was trouble thought because her Father, Mother and Bill were standing in the living room.

"What?" She asked as she looked at them.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I am very disappointed in you." Her Mother said.

"What?"

"Is it true, Dana? have you been with this Mulder boy?" Her Father asked with his arms crossed.

"Bill!" She yelled. She knew her brother must have heard this at school and told their parents.

"Dana what the hell?" Bill asked. "Are you serious? This guy is insane!"

"You don't even know anything about him!" She argued. Missy came in the door behind her when she heard the arguments.

"Uh-oh…" Melisa said as she saw them.

"You knew about this Melisa?" Their Father asked. "Dana. I don't want you to see him." She went towards the door, but her Father grabbed her arm.  
She jerked out of his grasp and took off running out the door. "Dana!" He Father yelled and went after her.

TBC…

Uh-oh! More trouble!Is Scully's dad going to catch her? Is she going to be in trouble? Is she really pregnant? You'll have to wait to find out.


	5. Almost over

Here ya' go guys. Thanks for the reviews. :) they make my day.

Disclaimer. I do not own the X-Files! Chris Carter does. We all know that by now!

Mulder was just opening the door and pushing Buddy in. the dog was panting loudly with his tongue hanging out. Fuzzy devil.

"Don't shake! Don't shake! Don't," while Mulder was hurrying to grab a towel off the small table next to the door the dog took to a shaking frenzy and got the floor, the wall and his pants wet. "Shake…" he looked down at his pants.

Dogs… can't live with em'… might be able to live with out em', but then there's no one around to goof off sighed and went into the bed room to change. Setting a dry pair of pants on the bed. He threw the wet ones in the laundry then turned to grab the dry ones. As luck would have it the dog stole his pants.

"Hey! Come back here!" This was right around the time Scully had walked in. She was soaking wet and crying. He didn't know what was going on."Scully?" He asked softly. "What's wrong?" He asked. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Mulder…. My parents found out… they…. Said that I can't see you anymore."

"I-I…. do you need to go?"

"No. I'm not leaveing you. No matter what they say."

"Scully…. You're only fifteen. Legally if they tell you that you have to stay home then you do."

"They don't know where I am. I'm going to try and talk to them."

"Well… if they say you need to be home why are you here with me?"

"I want to be here."

"You can stay as long as you want." He sighed. "It's going to be alright."

"Do you mind telling me why you were in nothing, but boxers and fighting the dog over pants?" She snifled and pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Yes, no. kind of. He got the other ones wet, and now he took these ones," he reached over and tugged on the pants and the dog growled. "Fine you can have them. They've got drool all over them now anyways." he sighed and let the dog have the pants which he dropped once he let go. "Thanks… so when'd you get back?"

"Just now." she told him as she eyed the dog that was down with his chin on the pants. "Okay... What do you want to do? Anything? Watch a movie or-"

"Mulder…"

"What?" he left the room and got another pair of pants and pulled them on. The dog whimpered then sighed. "Scully? What?"

"Um… you know how you told me I should leave you… so I could do better?"

His heart started to bust into pieces. Why now?

"Oh… you want to leave?" he shook his head and looked at the floor. "Okay... I just want you to do what makes you happy."

"Oh… no. Mulder," he got up and was ready to leave the room. "I considered it… and… I decided not to leave. I couldn't do that too you."

"Forget about me! If you can have a great life with a family and a guy who can take care of you… then do it. I won't stand here and watch you throw everything away."

"It's too late for that."

"Wha… why?"

"Because," she took a deep breath. An almost unbearable tension and an unbearably long pause. He'd never be so nervous in his life. "I'm… pregnant."

"What? Wha… are you sure?"

"Pretty sure."

"Mine?"

"Who else's would it be?"

"I… oh." he sat down on the bed.

"Are you mad?" he shook his head at the question. She couldn't believe she found herself in fear of him and his reaction.

"No…" he said with no emotion in his voice. He looked at her. He stood abruptly and walked over to where she was standing. She couldn't believe she was scared of him right now. He didn't have a very bad temper so she shouldn't have too much to worry about. He slipped his arms around her and buried his face against her neck. "I'm so sorry… I've screwed everything up for you now."

"You didn't."

"How long did you know?"

"Um… a week."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner if you knew?"

"I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"I don't know. You're really not mad?"

"Of course not. Why would I be? It's kinda my fault anyway..." He joked and smiled slightly.

"I don't know really I just-"

"shh. It's alright. I'm not mad. So… I'm gonna be a daddy?"

"Yeah."

"Well… what if I mess up. I don't know how to be a daddy, Scully. What if I can't-"

"You'll be a great dad."

It was relatively late and the moon was bright and shining through the bedroom window. She and Mulder had actually not been able to sleep. He was running his fingers lazily over her stomach and paying close attention to the spot. Buddy was asleep at the foot of the bed snoring softly.

"There isn't much to see yet." she told. Him his gaze flicked momentarily to hers then back to where his hand was on her stomach.

"I know," he whispered and kissed her. "But maybe he likes it."

"_He_ is not quite there yet and who said it was a he?"

"Oh…"

"Shush. Its fine, Mulder. You want it to be a boy?"

"It doesn't really matter. I'll love him _or _her anyway."

"Mulder?"

"Hm?"

"I'm scared." he pulled her close to him.

"It's okay. I won't let anything bad happen. I'll always be here for you. No matter what. Don't be scared."

"I love you, Mulder." he smiled in the darkness.

"I love you." she moved closer into his side. She'd fallen asleep and after a while of thinking. He hoped it'd be ok, but if he got throw in jail they were screwed.  
He had to figure something out. He couldn't let that happen to her.  
He had promised her he wouldn't let anything happen to her and now he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hold true to that promise.  
"God, please let everything be ok." it was barley a breath when he spoke. As if he hadn't said anything at all. Yeah, it'd be ok if he prayed hard enough. It had before.

Well he hadn't intended to wake up early the next morning, but he had and again he'd intended on relaxing. Scully smiled when she looked at him. He wouldn't mind waking up like this every day. She got up and he rolled over to lay on his back. He heard her say 'oh God' and sat up.

"Scully. You okay?" he asked. She walked out of the bathroom and looked at him. His worry had taken a step up by the look in her eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Mulder, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not pregnant."

"Wha…"

"I've… uh… Got… My… lady time."

"Oh." she sat next to him. "I'm kind of disappointed." he smiled nervously. Worried of what she might say.

"I kind of am too, but I'm not really ready for that yet." she told him softly.

"I'll wait."

"You want to have a baby Mulder?"

"Don't you?" he smiled sheepishly.

"Someday. Not yet."

"I don't want one just yet, but yeah." and the knock at the door told him he'd most likely be sweating blood today.

He snuck out of the bed and answered the impending doom.

"Fox Mulder you're under arrest for the murder of Dan Harrison." it was Officer Zim Hendricks.

"Oh yeah? Well let's see the warrant." Mulder said hopeful he didn't have one. Then it hit him when he saw the warrant. It was him! He gasped and grabbed Hendricks's gun from its holster. "You sick son of a bitch. It was you!" Zim _Lee_ Hendricks.

"Oh, you're good. How ever did you know? Too bad I'm going to kill you."

"I won't let you. I've got the gun."

"Mulder! What the hell are you doing?" Scully. Damn this must look bad.

"It's him, Scully! He killed Dan! He was in on it with Spender! What the hell did you want with my sister?" Zim smiled. Mulder grabbed him by the shirt. "Answer me!"

"This is bigger then you kid. Level it alone."

"Mulder!" Scully yelled.

"You won't pull the trigger. You ain't got the guts."

"I killed Spender. I'll kill you if I have to."

"You won't kill me. You can't afford another strike. I was just coming by to question you and you shoot me. Hmm? How will that sound?"

"Scully, Call the cops."

"I knew it. You're a coward." Hendricks said.

"You're done Hendricks."

"No," he pulled a gun from his pocket. "You're done. Drop it or she dies." He aimed at Scully. He knew he wouldn't give a care if he shot him, but the girl… now that was another story.

"Wha-wait! I'm putting it down. Just… don't hurt her." he said dropping the gun.

"Mulder!" she said.

"Good boy. Now kick it away." Mulder snorted in return, but did as asked. He wasn't too keen on it though. Hendricks bared his teeth in absence of a smile. "So... Since I'm going to kill you when 'you attacked me when I went to question you'. Have you got anything to say?"

"Kill me, but don't touch her or I swear to God I'll kill you." obviously Hendricks found it amusing because he laughed.

"Mulder." she said again.

"Shh… it's alright. I know what I'm doing."

"Aw, how sweet. I'd love to have somethin' like that. How do ya' reckon I could do that?"

"Leave her alone Hendricks."

"I'm getting mad here now, Mulder."

"What did you want with my sister?"

"I didn't want her. Spender did. I wanted you."

"W-why?"

"Listen to that stutter. You know why you do it. Why don't you tell her why? I'm sure she'd like to know."

"No!"

"Sure she would! Tell her why you stammer!"

"I-I can't."

"Tell her all about what you're daddy did to make you stammer," he waited. "Or maybe I should?" Hendricks smiled when he saw how agitated Mulder got when he was forced to remember. "Tell her about when he let Spender beat you. Yeah, ol' Spender had a nasty temper."

"Shut up Hendricks!" the front door busted open and Livingston and McCall came in guns drawn.

"Put the gun down!" Livingston ordered curtly. Hendricks smiled. "Put it down and no one will get hurt!"

"Play times almost up. You really want to know why Spender wanted to take you're sister?" Mulder shook his head. His eyes full of tears he refused to let fall. "You're father was going to let him. Hmm… looks like I hit a nerve. And Mulder, I'm going down," he looked at the two Agents then back at Mulder. "But I'm taking you with me."

"No!" Livingston yelled and fired his gun, but not before Hendricks got a shot off on Mulder. Mulder gasped and pressed his hand against the wound trying to stem the blood loss as he slid down the wall behind him. He already knew it was over for him. "McCall get back up and an EMT in here now!"

"Right away!" McCall said. Scully was at Mulder's side in seconds. Livingston kneeled next to Hendricks body.

"He's gone!"

"Hey," she said softly to him. "Why don't you take you're hand away so I can see It." she brought her shaking hand to move his away. The blood had stained the whole front his shirt already. It must have hit an artery.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want you t-to… hear any of that."

"It's alright. How do you feel?"

"I'm cold," cold it was a bad sign. "Scu-Scully… I don't think I'm gonna make it this time."

"What? I… no. you're going to be fine. You'll be just fine."

"Sorry. I know-I know I promised I-I'd take care of you, b-but. I won't get to now, but I'm… glad that I… had a chance to know you."

"Don't talk like that… you're gonna be ok."

"No. I will be. See ya' soon. Right?"

"I… please… don't leave me."

"I'm… sorry…" he stopped breathing.

"Mulder! Don't do this to me. Come on!" Livingston came over and kneeled next to him.

"Move out of the way. I've got him." Livingston assured her. Livingston had been giving him CPR for at least five minutes and there was still nothing. It appeared he was gone for good.

TBC…

So… is he dead? Is he really?

And sorry about the long wait guys. My Dad isn't doing so well. He's really sick so I've been spending time with him.  
I promise I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can.


	6. A happy ending after all, right?

Disclaimer. I do not own the X-Files! Chris Carter does. We all know that by now.

Scully sighed as she walked into his bedroom. It had been two years since Mulder had been shot. She looked at his bed and saw he'd left a large envelop for her there. She picked it up for a moment and looked at it. The note was there on it.

_Scully,_

_I kept my promise. The book is finished and I'd like you to read it and tell me if you liked it. Be honest!_she opened it and sat down. Surprisingly he'd chosen to write a romance novel.

Love, Mulder.

"Wow, Mulder. I never would have guessed," she said to herself. It was lonely with an empty house now that he was gone.

His sister was coming to stay permanently with her because their parents had been killed in a car accident.  
She smiled as she continued to read. It was a nice book. It was about a girl who worked in a hospital and she had been standing in the lobby and saw a man who'd been choking and with her quick medical skills she'd saved him.  
He gave her his number and asked her out, but she got called on an emergency and she'd forgotten his number and name and now she had to find him again because she felt she had fallen in love at first sight.  
In the end they had found one another again and gotten together.

It was quite the romantic book. She'd never thought he was capable of it, but then that really goes to show not to judge a book by its cover. Then again she had judged him before when she hadn't known him and she was surprised to find who he really was when she'd opened that book.

He was nothing like everyone said. He wasn't crazy or a killer, but simply someone who had gotten the wrong end of the boat and been knocked off by the bigger kid, and wasn't that a truth. She sighed and set the book down besides her. She got up and looked out the window.

"God… I miss you Mulder. You've been gone for so long. Sam is happy she's able to stay here, and I know she misses you. A lot actually. She tells me how much she misses you, and I can tell her how much I miss you.  
She has a boyfriend now actually, and I'm sure you'd have a fit over the whole deal, but I know you're probable having a good time where you're at now." she sighed. A chuckled behind her made her jump.

"Actually, no. I missed you too much to have a good time."

"Mulder!" she turned around and hugged him. She kissed him. Until he was going light headed.

"Gee, Scully if I knew you're gonna kiss me like that. Then I'll have to leave more often."

"I'll kiss you like that when you don't leave."

"Hmm."

"So how did it go? Are they going to publish you're book?"

"It went great and yeah they are.""That great."

"Um, when is Sam going to be here?"

"Sometime around three."

"Good then plenty of time." He paused. "What about a boyfriend?"

"Nothing." She said with smile.

Later he was writing on a laptop on the desk.

"So what's this one?"

"Did you read the first one?"

"Yes."

"Did you like it?"

"Actually I did. Very much in fact."

"Hm. Well this is the second part. Should I do a second part or…"

"Yeah. I think it'd be good. I never expected you as one to write a romance novel though."

"Well… it's not good unless you have a little romance. That's what makes it interesting."

"I suppose it does."

"Suppose," he clicked his tongue. "It makes the whole story. There's no point with out it. They even have it in scary movies."

"Yeah, and remind me to never let you watch any scary movies again because after watching them you scream all night at every little sound in the room."

"Hey that was scary! And there was romance in that too."

"That movie wasn't very romantic."

"Well, kind of, but I… why are we even talking about this?"

"Because you started it."

"Yeah and I'll finish it." he smiled and looked down.

"Does it show?"

"Not yet. You are this time aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"How is it?"

"Fine. I'm going to the doctor next week." He nodded. The knock at the door interrupted him, but he smiled none the less. He practically jumped out of his seat and opened the door.

"Fox!" Sam yelled. he kneeled down so she could hug him. "Hey! I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good."

"Good. We can hang out and do what ever you want."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. What ever you want."

"Hi Dana."

"Hey Sam." Scully said. She watched as Mulder picked up her bag and set it by the door then closed it behind her.

"So what were having for lunch is some green eggs and ham."

"Oh, no!"

"Would you eat them in the kitchen?"

"I would not eat them on a train or a boat or in the kitchen-"

"I would not eat them anywhere Sam I am." Mulder finished for her and took off chasing her through the house. Both laughing like they were kids again. The Dog took up the chase behind them. "Come on, Scully!" he laughed. Yeah, everything was going to be just fine.

THE END

Okay for the end where she asked if it was showing you can decided what you think happned, if you think she's having the baby now, then she is, if you don't, she isn't, but a few years ago she was just too young to have a kid. Story finished. happy ending.  
And I could never have killed Mulder. He's just too cute to kill. ;)

And this has taken forever cause I've been writing one handed cause I messed up my right hand in Tae Kwon Do. Sorry guys.


End file.
